


Cut (Let's take it from the top)

by KaRaEa



Series: Pornstar 'Verse [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Porn Star AU, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaRaEa/pseuds/KaRaEa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their second movie, the first of their very own series, and Jason is ready for an easy day's work. But something's off with Dick and the director is getting tired of calling cut. They either get their shit together or they go without getting paid, and Jason can't walk away from a pay check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut (Let's take it from the top)

**Author's Note:**

> The promised second part at last. There may be yet more as the boys work out their issues through hardcore sex

“Cut!”

Jason let his head drop, gritting his teeth as he waited for the director to tell them what the hell was wrong this time.

This was the fifth consecutive take and he was exhausted. He’d cum twice and his cock was starting to feel on the painful side of tender. He dreaded to think how Dick must have been feeling. With all the lube in the world, friction would still take its toll.

“Guys, what the hell is this?” Harley snapped as the director went off to get a coffee refill.

“What the hell does it look like?” Jason snapped right back.

Harley huffed. “It looks like two guys who don’t actually want to be having sex right now. Which, after yesterday is a shocker. You two had chemistry, now you just have,” She gestured limply at them and pulled a face, “Mutual dissatisfaction.”

“We’ve been at this seven hours, what do you expect?” Dick grumbled, pushing Jason away and sitting up straight with a wince.

“How about some goddamn acting?” Harley suggested, “How about two people who actually enjoy sex? How about something other than two guys with pained expressions ploughing each other looking as if they’re working a nine ‘til five?”

Jason frowned. She had a point. Porn may be a lower rung of acting and lord knew the same rules and expectations of quality didn’t apply, but you had to at least look like the sex was worth it.

Dick stomped away.

Jason sighed and stood, stretching his back out and hearing several pops.

“C’mon, Jay. What’s with you?” Harley asked, tone gentler by a barely noticeable margin. “He’s your type, he’s into you and he’s flexible. Like, crazy flexible.” Harley tilted her head, “Almost enough to tempt me back in. I mean can you imagine? We could do a karma sutra series. It’s be awesome.”

Jason tried for a moment not to picture it, then gave in because hey, he was supposed to be staying hard. Not like that mental image was gonna hurt any.

“Seriously though, why the suckiness?” Harley pressed.

“I don’t know,” Jason lied, “Why don’t you ask the director? There was nothing wrong with that second take.”

Harley gave him a disappointed look. “Ivy goes easy on you, and you know it. Ever since that time with the threeway bondage thing. Quit making excuses. You may as well have been limp all day.”

“It’s him, okay!” Jason snapped at last. Any satisfaction he could have gained from Dick finally being in the wrong, finally failing at something, was overshadowed by disappointment. This was supposed to be good. This was supposed to be enough to keep him in regular vanilla movies at a good rate of pay for another month or two, and Dick was ruining it. He’d obviously changed his mind about Jason being his exception. “He’s giving me nothing. It’s like he isn’t even there.”

She sighed and looked across at the director as she drained a half pint of coffee in under a minute then chased it up with herbal tea so pungent it could be smelt from across the studio. “Whatever it is, I give it fifteen minutes before Ivy calls it a day. And I know you can’t afford to miss a day’s pay.”

Subtle was not one of Harley’s qualities. Jason barely bothered grumbling as he left to follow Dick.

He found him outside, having pulled his trousers back on and gone to call Talia. That was almost enough to send Jason, still hard beneath his robe as a professional should be, straight back in to the overwhelming smell of liquorice and peppermint tea.

“I gotta go, there’s a problem with the copier again,” Dick lied, hanging up and turning to face Jason with a defiant look on his face.

“You coming back in?” Jason asked, forcing himself to lean back against the rough brick wall almost casually.

Dick squeezed his eyes closed a moment then opened them with a nod. “I’m coming.”

“Well you better have got your head out of your ass. I don’t think Ivy’s gonna give us many more chances,” Jason told him.

“Me?” Dick said incredulously. “Seriously, you’re pinning this on me? You’re the one that’s been acting weird. Yesterday you were downright chatty and really into it all, and today you can barely look me in the eye.”

“Oh is that what you think the problem is? Am I not romancing you enough? Does the soon to be married man need a little more sweet talking before he can bring himself to cheat for money?” Jason retorted, going straight for the jugular. He wasn’t the one that started this. He’d turned up just like normal, got ready and waited on the set. It had taken about three minutes to realise that Dick really wasn’t into it, and that put the damper on Jason’s mood. Hard to fuck someone who was nearly grimacing with every thrust.

“Yesterday you…” Dick made a frustrated noise. “You know what, never mind. Let’s get this over with.”

“No,” Jason barred his way back inside. “You got something to say, then say it.”

Dick clenched his jaw.

“C’mon, Dick. Tell me how I’ve disappointed this time,” Jason pressed, “I’m just dyin’ to know.”

Dick stalked forward until Jason was forced to step back against the open fire door. “Yesterday you acted like you gave a damn. And I know what the job is, I do. But if I’m gonna fuck my little brother you’re damn right I want to at least pretend he’s into it.”

Jason swallowed. “I’m not your little brother.”

“Just because you turned your back on us, doesn’t mean we stopped caring, Jason. You’re still a part of our family,” Dick insisted.

“I was never a part of your family.

Another frustrated noise from Dick, who dropped his head and closed his eyes, visibly calming himself. “I know you still talk to Tim.”

Jason froze.

“Why him?” Dick asked, voice no less frustrated but more careful now. “Why can you talk to him and not to me?”

The sound of cheery humming preceded Harley, who leant around the doorway to gesture them back inside. “Time’s up. Get your asses back in here before Ivy caffeinates herself to death.”

Dick didn’t look at him again before heading back inside, and Jason trailed after him more than a little confused. He couldn’t say he and Dick had had a close relationship when he still lived with Bruce. Sure, they’d lived together a few months, spent weekend dinners together when Dick came home, but Dick had always spent the time trying to impress Bruce. Which he managed to succeed in far more than Jason ever could. Jason had thought Dick barely noticed him, and he hadn’t exactly got in touch once Jason had left them all behind him either.

They got back into the scene, started from scratch once again. Jason remembered all of his lines for once, though he hardly did so consciously. They slowly pushed their way through half the scene establishment (which wasn’t much. This was porn after all) and Jason saw Ivy sigh and look at her watch in his peripheral vision.

Dick seemed to see it too. He growled, something Jason would sooner die than admit was a turn on, and slammed Jason back against the wall. Duly shocked, he didn’t have the wits to respond as Dick shoved his tongue in Jason’s mouth and bit his lip hard enough to hurt. Dick saw his wince and instantly looked apologetic, but stubbornly refused to show it in any other way, diving back in almost as rough as before until Jason got with the program and grabbed his hair, tugging him away long enough shove off Dick’s shirt and then pulling him back in as he went at Dick’s fly with an eager ferocity that may have been acting or may have been genuine. Jason hardly knew himself, the scene and Dick’s near assault merging together too far for Jason to be able to tell which parts were real. He noted absently that Ivy no longer seemed ready to shout a cut.

His head fell back as Dick grabbed hold of his cock, not gently and palm still dry and Jason was still sensitive from earlier but fuck that still felt awesome. Dick was mouthing at his neck, biting more than kissing and Jason was half concerned about bruises because that would mean a lot of cover up makeup for at least a week, but he couldn’t bring himself to call a stop to it when Dick was pressing in as close as he could. He could feel Dick’s right hand pumping his cock a little too fast, left hand gripping Jason’s hip, holding him against the wall and it all felt so desperately similar to Dick crowding him up against the fire door outside when there weren’t any cameras rolling.

The thought was almost enough to get Jason to stop. It felt too much like Dick meant it and he didn’t know how to even begin to deal with that. But then he remembered the smitten look on Dick’s face when he’d brought Talia home for dinner, the way he’d laughed and been more open than Jason had ever got him to be. Remembered that Dick still went back to Bruce’s for dinner every fortnight at least and had never even seen Jason’s shitty little apartment. Never even called to check he was okay.

It was the memory of Dick lying down the phone to his beloved wife or fiancée or whatever the fuck Talia was to him after three years, which had Jason clawing at Dick’s back, shoving him off after a moment and scrambling after him to return all the aggressive kisses Dick had given him and then some. When Dick winced he didn’t feel an ounce of guilt, he just did it again, a part of him craving blood on Dick’s bruised lips.

How dare he pretend that Jason was the one doing the shutting out? That Jason had left willingly and not because staying wasn’t an option? How dare he question Jason’s relationship with Tim, the only one of the goddamn lot of them that had cared enough to be there when he was going fucking crazy?

He bit at Dick’s shoulder and didn’t care whether the resulting gasp was in pain or pleasure.

Dick gave as good as he got and within seconds they wrestling for control, each trying to pin arms and throw off the other’s balance. They fell to the floor in way that was nowhere near controlled enough to look good on film and rolled enough times they nearly left the set. Jason landed on the bottom and Dick grinned down at him in victory, nipping his ear and whispering just loud enough for Jason to hear, “Always gonna have a couple years on you, little brother. No matter how good you get.”

Jason bared his teeth and shoved his hand down Dick’s pants, suddenly enough to surprise him and give Jason the advantage. He arched and rolled them back the way they’d come, hooking his legs and crushing his hips down onto Dick’s, shoving an arm under his head trapping his arms as best he could, taking away any leverage he could. “You’re forgetting, I don’t fight fair,” he hissed into Dick’s face and ground down, pressing in for another kiss before Dick could respond again.

It was almost a shock to realise how hard they both were, the fight less sexual than it seemed, more violent.

Dick shifted, trapping one of Jason’s legs and arching up, though without enough force to even be trying to roll them again. He used the momentum to free his arm and gripped Jason’s hair, holding their lips together by force. He freed the other arm while Jason struggled to breathe and grabbed for the lube a crew member discreetly tossed to him. He uncapped it one handed and drenched his hand, reaching down before Jason had even worked out what was happening. “Who said you’re the only one?” He muttered as Jason shivered at the cool, wet touch in between his cheeks.

Jason realised then the open position their grappling had landed him in, with him straddling Dick, thighs stretched apart to base him and push Dick’s hips down. Dick had engineered the whole thing and Jason was more pissed than ever, but it was hard to think past the hands on him, the mouth toying with his tongue and lips. “Fucking bastard,” He breathed as Dick’s finger entered him.

“Shut up,” Dick ordered, but his kissing inexplicably slowed and gentled.

That wasn’t what Jason wanted, he wanted the roughness back, the surety that this was just another way of fighting. He bit at Dick’s lips again and Dick groaned.

“God, Jay,” Dick moaned again, adding another finger and pressing his face into Jason’s neck.

“Asshole,” Jason muttered and dug his nails into Dick’s shoulder.

Dick hissed and arched again, this time involuntarily. “You’re such a brat.”

Jason huffed a laugh out in between working his way down Dick’s neck now that it was open to him again. “That the best you got?”

“Not by a long shot,” Dick retorted and added a third finger, making Jason squirm a little while he adjusted. “You’re so damn pretty when you pout.”

“Not a fucking beauty queen,” Jason snapped.

“Take your shirt off,” Dick told him, letting go of him enough to allow him to sit upright, but fingers still pressed in deep, stretching and thrusting.

Jason froze then blankly obeyed, avoiding looking at Dick’s eyes or the cameras. He was used to this by now, but he’d thought he’d got away with keeping it all covered up this time.

Dick’s free hand trailed lazily down Jason’s chest and he swore indistinctly under his breath. “You should never be allowed to wear a shirt.” His eyes snapped up to Jason’s and he looked a bit embarrassed by his own words, but he didn’t take them back.

“Yeah, I’m a real fucking picture, ain’t I?” Jason snarked sarcastically. He knew what he looked like, and before or from careful angles he’d be the first to admit it was good, but the knot of scars on his side wasn’t attractive. No carefully sculpted, manly TV scars for him. Just ugly masses of damaged, nerveless skin.

There was a reason they liked him to keep it turned away from the cameras.

Dick frowned.

“I’m ready, get the hell on with it,” Jason peeled away, pulling off Dick’s fingers and crawling up his body a short way to get the positioning right. He wasn’t lying, he’d been doing this long and regularly enough that it really didn’t take much. He could probably take cock without any prep except lube at this point and barely feel uncomfortable, but usually he liked the foreplay. Not that it mattered. This was all for show, after all. Not about what he liked.

To his credit, Dick hesitated long enough to check the truth in Jason’s eyes before complying. Even eased in slowly just in case.

Jason let him. He didn’t want to go back to the stupid compliments, he couldn’t deal with that right now. Better to let Dick concentrate on something else.

“Feel so good,” Dick moaned, fingers clenching around Jason’s hips. “Been thinking about this all day.”

Jason forced himself not to wonder whether that was true or said for the cameras. Instead he decided to play nasty, deflect. “Yeah? Did you fuck your missus last night thinking about me? Did you jerk off instead? Could you get hard for her when she wasn’t me?”

It worked with the script, what little of it they were still playing by, he could deny any fault or wrongdoing. But he wanted it to hurt.

The flash in Dick’s eyes told him he succeeded, but Dick’s hands just raised to him beseechingly and Jason couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss that look off his face. Warm arms held him close, lips colliding inelegantly with his as their fucking threw off any attempts at proper kissing.

Dick’s breath was warm against his face, his eyes flickering between pain and bliss so fast that Jason couldn’t keep track. And this was what it was to have Dick Grayson at his mercy. Last time was fucking amateur hour in comparison. This, this was what it looked like when Dick was truly helpless. Because it didn’t matter if it was all for the cameras, it was real too and Jason was taking Dick apart in every way he knew how.

“Tell me I’m the best you ever had,” Jason ordered, already gasping for air. “Better than her. Tell me.”

“Best… Best I ever… Ah!” Dick attempted. He shuddered a little, so close to coming Jason could almost taste it on his skin. “Better. Better than anyone.”

“Tell me I’m better than her. Say it,” Jason pressed.

“Yes!” Dick gasped. “Better… Better than Ta…ah! Better than her.” He tensed and came, mouth slack and glistening and Jason had to kiss him again, hissed when Dick’s sweat and lube slick hand covered his cock, barely needing to move to get Jason to the edge, lips moving against his tasting like surrender.

Jason sucked in a sharp breath as his orgasm hit, victory singing through his blood. He wasn’t sure what he’d won or if there was even a competition, but it felt like something worth winning.


End file.
